Numeria
Numeria (pronounced new-MARE-ee-uh) : a barren, harsh land inhabited by tribes of savage barbarians and ruled over by The Black Sovereign, a despotic leader controlled by a manipulative group of mages. Government The harsh lands of Numeria are ruled over by The Black Sovereign Kevoth-Kul a drug addicted despot who rules from his capital of Starfall. His rule is almost completely unopposed by the people of Numeria but his control is far from complete as Numeria is too vast a country to rule effectively with an iron fist. The people of Numeria instead try to avoid the gaze of their tyrannical ruler and continue living life much as they always have. Those who actively oppose The Black Sovereign find he is a tenacious opponent supported by vast legions of troops and The Technic League and their fearsome Gearmen. History None are sure when the Silver Mount fell from the heavens and crashed into the land now called Numeria. It happened before recorded history -- before Numeria really had any history -- but an event like that is one that indelibly burns its way into a peoples collective memory. None are certain when this happened; some suspect it may even have occurred over ten thousand years ago before the Age of Darkness. The tribes remember that night as the Rain of Stars. That night, a metal mountain fell from the sky and lit up the plains of Numeria, modern scholars believe it to be a vessel of some sort but that night it was a raging fireball. As it streaked down chunks fell off smashing into the earth. Some chunks were the size of a fist others were the size of towns and cities. The largest chunk is called the Silver Mount and the capital city of Starfall is named that because of its proximity. The Rain of Stars is of course ancient history and much has happened since then. Before the Age of Lost Omens Numeria was a rising power in western Avistan. It was considered the largest, most powerful and most aggressive of the River Kingdoms (which it was considered a part of at the time) and many thought that it was only a matter of time before they united several neighbouring River Kingdoms and created western Avistan's first true empire. Unfortunately as with many other people across Golarion the death of Aroden and the start of the Age of Lost Omens in 4606 AR changed all this. With Aroden's death the metaphysical alignment of Golarion shifted causing a tear in the fabric of reality in the neighbouring barbarian kingdom of Sarkoris. The consultation of ancient text reveals that during his mortal years Aroden on one of his many journeys had vanquished and destroyed a vile demon-worshipping cult dedicated to Deskari, Lord of the Locust Host and in doing so had forever sealed the north against demonic incursion. With the death of the God of humanity mankind was no longer safe from this threat. With a kingdom of demons now looming on its northern border Numeria forgot about its drive for territory and greatness and slumped back into its role as a harsh and barbaric land. Recent decades have seen the rise of a new ruler in Numeria, the man known as the Black Sovereign. Once the Black Sovereign was a true leader of the people of Numeria called Kevoth-Kul. He was a warlord of great renown whose massive greatsword cleaved through those who he could not reason with. Kevoth managed to forge strong alliances between many of the tribes of Nirmathas and many of his followers believed that he would push the borders further than they had ever been and forge a stronger nation from Numeria. Again this was not to be. Kevoth's downfall came when he claimed Starfall as his capital he listened to the honeyed words of the Technic League and soon even consumed the addictive fluids that leak from parts of the Silver Mount. Whatever these substances were they changed Kevoth-Kul he bacame a darker, more brooding man, he abandoned his quest for a stronger, better Numeria and instead began indulging in pleasure of the flesh best left unmentioned. Soon he took on his title as the Black Sovereign. Geography Numeria is a harsh land of windswept plains and while devoid for of valuable trade resources the land possess its own harsh, rugged beauty. Despite this beauty the land is naturally barren and only the strong live to survive and is surrounded by hard lands. The land has very few geographical features the biggest is the vast Lake of Mists and Veils which forms its north eastern border. The southern region also contains the northern headwaters of several of the rivers that eventually make there way into the River Kingdoms and is also crossed by the Sellen River which eventually empties into the Inner Sea. To its west lies the insular, undead haunted Ustalav, to its north the demon haunted wasteland of the Worldwound and to the south the eternal war and turbulence of the River Kingdoms. The only stable nations that lie on Numeria's borders are the crusader nation of Mendev and the northern kingdom of Brevoy. Settlements * Castle Urion * Chesed * Hajoth Hakados * Starfall * Torch * Iadenveigh Inhabitants Numeria is a harsh, often brutal land that raises hard, often brutal people. The land's primary inhabitants are humans who, outside of the large cities like Starfall and Chesed, tend to organise themselves based along tribal lines. While in theory these tribes all owe fealty to the Black Sovereign, outside of Numeria's big settlements and beyond the reach of the Black Sovereign's armies, life continues much as it has since the Age of Darkness. The most unique inhabitants of Numeria are doubtlessly the Gearsman who patrol the streets of Starfall. These creatures, if creatures they can be called, were found by the Technic League within the Silver Mount less than a generation ago, meaning that their origins are certainly not of this world. References Category:Nations Category:Nations of Avistan Category:Chaotic neutral nations Category:Numeria